<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i want by gemini_hyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297103">all i want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck'>gemini_hyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Han Jisung - Fandom, Jisung - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), han - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you watch your lost love find love again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>all i want is nothing more</p><p>to hear you knocking at my door</p><p>it had been months since he had last seen you. all he wanted was to hear your cheerful knocking, only for you to burst through the door moments later. but he couldn’t.</p><p>cause if i could see your face once more</p><p>i’d die a happy man i’m sure</p><p>he just wanted to see your face just one more time. he wanted to witness your beautiful smile that was only for him just once more before his end. but it was not to be.</p><p>when you said your last goodbye</p><p>i died a little bit inside</p><p>as he held you in his arms, hearing your voice for the very last time he broke. he remembers your quiet whispering, your struggle to tell him how much he meant to you before your time is up. “i love you han jisung.” you had choked out. “goodbye.” and, with tears running down his face, beggin you pleading for you not to go, he watched you die. that day he lost a piece of himself. a piece that he could never get back.</p><p>i lay in tears in bed all night</p><p>alone without you by my side</p><p>it was weeks before he slept again, unable to get used to the feeling of sleeping alone again. everytime he closed his eyes he saw you. bleeding, dying in his arms as he watched, helpless. how could he sleep knowing he was unable to save you.</p><p>but if you loved me</p><p>why’d you leave me</p><p>after months he grew angry. how could you leave him here. alone in this cold cruel world. cold and cruel without you.  if you really loved him why didn’t you fight? why couldn’t you stay?</p><p>take my body</p><p>take my body</p><p>he wanted so badly to trade places with you. you had sacrificed yourself for him. and now… now he was alone. he wished it was him, not you. you’re life could’ve been long and happy. but he couldn’t save you.</p><p>all i want is</p><p>and all i need is</p><p>to find somebody</p><p>i’ll find somebody</p><p>like you</p><p>he visits you everyday and tells you everything like he used to. this time you watch from above in tears as he walks to you with someone new. it’s bittersweet. after all it’s hard watching the one you love move on. but you’re happy for him. staying would only hurt him. he was your first love. and you would never forget him. just as he would never forget you. and for han jisung, all you wanted was the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>